Iruka I love you
by anime18lovergirl
Summary: A young woman is living with Iruka. she loves him. Really bad. it seems that she wants these feelings inside, though. BUT to Ami's horror her past mistakes is coming back to slap her a cross her face. What can she do? She doesn't want to in danger Iruka!


Hello anime18lovergirl is here! So I was thinking about this idea. The idea was about iruka and one of my OCs . Kinda like a love story for Iruka. I just put this here for a sample of it. If you want me to go on with is…You have to type out "Iruka is the man"! OR just do the boring way and put a review. But it doesn't ever you want to do…..

Chapter 1 1/2

…

_**How could anyone be so stupid? How could they just get up and leave?"How can they just leave me?" came a girl softly. She was sitting on a bed. Her face pointed to the wall. She let out a sob. "Please don't go!" she throw her hands onto her face. Her shoulders started to shake."Please!" She begged. She brought her hands away from her face. Then starred to the right. "Its all your fault." She said with an evil girl brought a hand to her forehead and laughed. "its all your fault you stupid girl!" she yelled.**_

…

"Ahhhh!" Ami sat up from the eyes wide with looked around the heart started to slow down. She touched her chest . It was just a dream? She looked to her blanket. Why did that sound like a question. KNOCK KNOCK. ami jumped looking up to her door. "AMI!" She blushed at the sound of that voice. " Yes iruka!" She waited for a answer back."Are you okay?" he asked. ami smiled slighty. He was so sweet. "Yes iam." She lied. She hoped he couldn't was silenece. It was longer this time. He problay sighed and layed back down. It was still dark out. She went on her side and started closing her eyes. "Iruka." She thought.

…

Ami opened her eyes. The suns rays hit her straight on. She winced closing them. A song bird was tweeting . she sighed and sat up from bed. She slide her legs over the edge of it. Her feet touched the floor. She stood up and walked to the mirror she had. Her reflection scared her. This woman had bags under her orange eyes.

Her lime her was puffed up . she grabbed a brush and started brushiing the tangles out. Knock knock. Ami placed the hair brush down. Then walked to her door. She placed a hand on the door knob. As she twisted it. Someone on the other side pushed it open. Ami fell backwards onto her butt.

She looked up at gai with a death glare on him. Gai laughed throwing a thumbs up. " AH the power of youth!" he said. Ami stood up. She cleched her fists. "What are you doing here?" She asked through gritted pulled down his thumbs down. His face went serous. Ami swallowed. " Did you find something?" She shaked his head no. Ami brought a hand to her chest.

" Thank goodness."she said."No I came here only to check if there wasn't alittle iruka running around" he said with a nod. Ami looked down to the floor. She cleched her fists tightly."Ami am I to late!" He said . he grabbed her shoulders. " OH dear no Ami!" he yelled. Ami looked up at him and swang her fist. Doing a right hook. " you idot!" she yelled.

Gai fell back holding his cheek. " Why would you do that!?" He asked. " Gai ….Ami ….what happened." Came iruka. Ami walked out of the room. She smiled. "UM we were just playing around. " She said. Gai compesed himself." Yeah playing." He said. Iruka looked at each of them. Ami blushed as his gaze shifted to her. Iruka nodded. " Yeah okay I'm going to work.

SO Gai you should leave." He said. Ami looked to Gai. He nodded making his way down the hall. Now only iruka and ami stood there. Iruka sighed. then He smiled. Ami felt her heart beat stop. " Well I have to really go to work." He said as he touched his scar on his nodded only. He touched her shoulder. "I'll see you later okay." He said.

Then walked away. Ami wanted to sream her head off. His very touch made her go crazy. If only he knew about her bottled up feelings. She sighed and walked back into the room. She went to her closet and took out her ninja gear. Today she had to report with her little team today. She took off her shirt. Then slideoff her clothes. She put on her new clothes. She was now fully ready to go meet her lttle team.

She walked out of her room and closed the door. She walked down the hall. As she made it to the kitchen. She could smeel the food. She ran in it. But to her disappointment. She only saw the food and NO IRUKA. She sat down at the seat. Then began eating the food.

….

So what you think….LOVE STORY or NO STORY. That last one scares me but you choose. Okay bye!


End file.
